


The Strategist and the Queen

by lieutenant_ofthe_shadows



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/F, Soulmates, medieval age-kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieutenant_ofthe_shadows/pseuds/lieutenant_ofthe_shadows
Summary: The democratic city of Wolfsburg suspects they’ll be attacked soon by the feared Imperium of Asterium Emerita, whose capital is Hochgrif, and they are right to think so.In order to avoid that before it happens and war claims their world, the Council of Wolfsburg decides to order their Strategists to create a plan and do the only thing they deem as effective, an attack is the best defense, they’ll have to figure out how to defeat their enemies without violence and bloodshed of innocents.The Imperium, or rather their King, wants to rule over the world, and the only thing that escapes his alliances and control is the Illianic Conglomerate, but first he has to avoid that her dear little sister discovers his plans and interfers in his matters once she claims the title of Queen.But a surprising turn of events will lead a party to win over the other, but victory always comes at price.





	1. The storm and its eye.

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS/IMPORTANT THINGS:
> 
> 1.- The story has many time changes and points of views, so it might be complicated to follow. The time changes are specified, if there's nothing on top, that means that it follows the current timeline. (If you want that I specify who's POV is, just ask)
> 
> 2.- I lack commitment and even thought I know where I want to take the story I get easily distracted or will stop posting if I'm not inspired. I'm sorry :(
> 
> 3.- English is not my native language, so there a surely mistakes, all mistakes are mine, the only corrector is my perfectionism.
> 
> 4.- The major character warning it's because of the change in timelines, at times a character will be alive but maybe in the current time is dead. 
> 
> 5.- I'm putting at the beginning a map of the world where the story plays out. It might be weird, but I'm recycling stuff from when I was younger.
> 
> Enjoy your reading!

The docks were almost empty, there were a couple of workers still there but what most obviously didn’t belong there were two figures, talking to each other. The one at the right was a beautiful woman, in her earlier twenties. She had long wavy hair almost curly and was deep honey like or light brown. She was not tall nor short. And even thought you couldn’t distinguish her face due that she was backwards, you could guess she would have impressive features. She also carried herself with confidence, authority, but she was also a bit tense.

 

Next to her was a man that had the same age as her. He had red hair and a red beard. His eyes were brown, but they hid experience, they were eyes that had seen to many crimes, too much injustice, that had seen too much despite his age. He had his eyes furrowed in concentration, and he had the same aura of leadership as his female companion, and he also seemed tensed up and troubled like her.

But without any doubt they both were figures of power that ought to be feared and respected.

The wind kept blowing unmerciful in their faces and the waves of the ocean clashed with force against the docks, growing higher at every each passing moment. They were starting to wet both of them, but they didn’t appear to be fazed by this and they kept talking.

\- What are you going to do once the ships depart? - the man asked.

\- I really don’t know, keep living I guess - she said bitterly and then chuckled. Then she looked to the horizon, watching the ocean, thinking. And with those thoughts her features grew even darker, sadness and sorrow claiming them. And then just one tear rolled from her eyes, framing her face.

-You really miss her don’t you? – “red beardy”questioned.

\- That I recall this wasn’t the theme of the conversation…But yes I really miss her, I can’t barely live without her and I hardly knew her. - She finished of almost like a whisper.

-I know it doesn’t help. I can’t pretend knowing what you’re going throw. But you were soulmates it has to hurt. It’s like you’ve lost a part of yourself, a limb…

\- A piece of my heart... a piece of my soul, which I didn’t knew that it was there until I lost it.

-If it helps you, Alexandra was a remarkable person, I miss her every single day too. It’s like I expect to hear one of her snarky or scientific comments. Or hear her “objective” complaints. –he assured

-Yeah. Those stats or those horrible ironies. Gosh do I miss them. Talking about soulmates, how’s Beatrice?

-Fine, she’s been destined in Central Intelligence of Argentea.  Have you wondered how are they chosen, I mean soulmates? ‘Cause sometimes it’s pretty weird but it works out.

-Ha ha. You ask me? Come on, you saw me and Alexandra. Both women, she’s.., she was strategist of damn Wolfsburg, and I was soon to be queen of “Asterium Emerita”, with my close minded brother. And I was up to leave all that… Betray them all, for her, thought I wanted to do it to make life better at Asterium. Are you kidding me? Of course I thought about it, I can’t even count the sleepless nights… -replicated she.

\- Why did I questioned that? With your love story…

The woman’s gaze, turned instantly serious and maybe a little bit harsh, and then that facade came stumbling down and her eyes were watery.

\- I’m so sorry Clara, I know it’s still a sore spot and believe me, for me it’s too. But I sometimes forget that she isn’t any more here. - apologised he with a soft voice, almost on the verge of tears too.

Then the atmosphere was broken and everything went back to serious and normal with the noise of the roaring ocean in the background.

A coated figure, with the Asterian uniform came from behind them.

\- The ships are ready to depart my liege, but…- the guard said.

Clara turned around and now her face could be appreciated. She had piercing green-brown eyes, with an almost cold stare. She had a royal nose and quite full lips.

-Yes? - she questioned.

-Well, my Queen. The captain thinks that’s pretty dangerous to sail with this weather. It’s probable that not all sailors make it. And regarding the shipment, he’s not sure it can take it, without being damaged.

Clara turned again and faced “red beardy”.

\- What do you think, “Admiral”?

\- I’m not someone with the knowledge nor authority to question that or advise you, “MY LIEGE”.

Talking to the coat this time:

\- Say to the captain that his advice is acknowledged. Say him that he can delay the departure until the weather gets better. And that they should store the shipment in the warehouse.

\- Yes my Queen. Why are we sailing and bringing this things to the Illianic Conglomerate? If I may ask.

-Subordinate, the imperium has a commercial treaty with the Illianic Conglomerate, especially with Argentea and Wolfsburg. The terms of that treaty and what we ship is none of your business. And please remember with who you are talking to. Ranks are important, Cadet. - replied harshly the Queen.

-Yes my liege, ma’am. -the cadet said and bowed- Admiral...- He bowed again-With permission…

Then the coat turned around and left hurriedly, almost running from where he came from. He slipped a moment but regained his composure and he went to the main ship even more embarrassed.

When they both were left alone again they started to talk again.

\- Uhm, so Admiral, Admiral Andrew Morrison has a nice cling to it- beardy or Andrew said.

Punching him lightly in one of his arms Clara fired back:

\- Shut up. I had to put a cover on you, before someone asked. I mean what is doing someone from Wolfsburg in Asterium Emerita without papers and with the Queen. It was safer for them to believe that you’re someone from here.

-Still. It sounds great.

\- Do you think with these shipments they’ll have enough weaponry and information?

\- Yeah. I think so. We’ve gave them.., you’ve given us, guard position, ranks, shifts, numbers, maps, secret entries, weaponry and people that are willingly to help. Umm and more stuff. So we are pretty much served.

-Okay. Thought if you need anything don’t doubt to ask. And please encrypt the message, we don’t need my brother sniffing around.

-You know, who was going to tell us that the Queen of Asterium Emerita would be on our side of this crusade. What we expected was that you would be our enemy, and the most positive ones that you’ll remained neutral. I guess Alexandra played a large part in which side you supported. Especially after your brother killed her...- Andrew commented flatly.

\- You might be right that Alexandra was the catalyst that made that all the dominos started to fall, but I never agreed with my brother’s politics. And I wanted to change them, I would eventually rebelled against him. Alexandra just made it happen sooner. And Asterium Emerita has to stop being so reclusive. They need liberty, not suppression, they need a democratic government and not a King and Queen, they need to develop science things and not be so old fashioned, they need to accept that people don’t choose their soulmates and who they love. We’re called the Imperium but we’re nowhere close to the Illianic Conglomerate prosperity, knowledge is power and you’ve proven that.-Clara spilled, almost rambling.

When Clara finished that speech she had to catch her breath, and Andrew was staring at her dumbfounded.

\- Uhm. I didn’t knew that, and I suppose you needed to get that off of your chest. - Morrison tried to formulate - I’m not blind, I see the people that are suffering because of our reign, thought it was necessary for me to suffer to get in motion, I had to experience unbearable pain myself to act. And you know, I’m not the only one in this kingdom that's tired of injustices and hatred.

\- I hope we can make things better, and I hope that there won’t be a war, no matter how good are our intentions, war is war and it creates destruction.-stated he.

-Wise words-Clara said.

-They’re not mine, they were from Alexandra.

Clara sighed and replied in a whisper:

-Yeah, she was indeed a wise and visionary person.

\- Yes, and she was unfortunately loyal ‘till the end, she paid with her life her ideals and dreams. The least we can do is make the world a better place in her memory.

-We both know that this is going to end most probably in war, look at the weaponry we’ve collected. -she stated.

\- Not if we can avoid it. And the weapons are just in case. Better safe than sorry.

\- Andrew, you’re smart man, stop lying to yourself, this is going to be a war, my brother is not going to back down or give away his throne. And all the strategists of Wolfsburg know that it’s not gonna be a pacific thing, you know it too, deep down. Don’t fool yourself- said Clara leaving no room for argument, they both knew she was right.

-Why do you have to be always right?-Andrew tried to joke.

-I do not. But whatever. Are you gonna stay until the ships depart or are you going to return?-inquired the Queen.

-I’m going to return, I can’t prolong this stay very much. I can’t delay my duties anymore too. And besides people are going to begin too notice me if I stay.

\- Good point. Stay safe. I’m going to miss you. You remind me of her sometimes. -Clara said heartily.

-I’ll miss you too. Until our paths cross again. - Andrew bid farewell

-Until our paths cross again- she mimicked.

 

Andrew left the docks and started his journey back to Wolfsburg. Leaving Clara alone in the docks.

Clara stayed on the seashore looking into the horizon and thinking, being the only figure there, being a form against the sinking sun and the grey clouds.

In a couple minutes it started raining, first lightly but as time passed the rain drops grew bigger and bolder. The waves in the see were getting higher and higher, in a beautiful but dangerous spectacle.  But the Queen of Asterium remained there, thinking of her lost love and how to make her homeland a better place so no one had to suffer the same as she. Not noticing how the weather became wilder, and getting wet from head to toes.

Someone may think that she wanted to avenge her soulmate’s death, but no. How can you do that to your own brother, even though it has caused your worst misery?

Clara’s clothes were soaked and they cling to her figure, her hair was messy.  And there, in the middle of the storm and of her own storm, the battle of feelings within her, she said to the wind:

-There’s not a day that I don’t think about you. There’s no day that I don’t miss you.


	2. A brewing conflict.

_20 months prior (14_ _th_ _April), City of Wolfsburg (Illianic Conglomerate)_

The classroom wasn’t quite in silence, more like the opposite. Entering there meant madness. It would be accurate if in the door hung a sign that said something like: “Welcome to the teacher’s hell” or “This is the land of madness and craziness”

It was pure and simple chaos. Paper planes were thrown, everyone was talking at the same time, the chairs were there as merely decoration as everyone seemed to claim the tables as sits or as jumping obstacles, some guys were chasing each other around like four year old kids, the board was full of random writings, drawings and a few lovers’ initials and surprisingly there weren’t any obscene writing or drawing.

The weird thing is that actually that class was one with the best grades, thought it was unusual that any professor could teach something in there, at least in an ordinary way.

Whilst chaos continued in the classroom a person approached the school building, and came nearer to the main stairs. The woman stopped and breathed deeply.

-Man, Why am I doing this to myself?

Then, she swallowed her doubts and entered the school, in direction to the classroom that so many professors feared.

The woman arrived to the door and with determination, thing that she lacked a few minutes ago, she opened the door and stepped in. She walked quite straight, with her chin lifted up, in a proud and leadership manner. Her eyes wore a calculating and certain look.

Some of the “students” noticed her presence, but they didn’t looked at her twice, thinking that she was another new teacher attempting to tame them and failing miserably. They were sure she would give up in matter of minutes. But most of them were so focused in their things that they didn’t realised she was there.

The woman coughed lightly, and if some sort of spell was casted everyone quieted and turned around, now looking at her.

After seeing her clothes and recognising what they meant they all entered in a trance, going to their assigned seats and jumping from the tables, instead sitting in the chairs that were for sure full of dust because they weren’t used in a long, long time.

The woman was wearing boots, olive green trousers with a belt. A black double edged sword hung attached to the belt. She was also wearing an olive green jacked, in the upper part of it was an enormous amount of medals. On the neck of the jacket were two bands. The bands were purple in the middle and gold in the sides, and her sleeves had them too. They signalled her rank.

What made them so still at once is that she was a Strategist, the highest military and intellectual rank in the city of Wolfsburg.

But it was not just her rank that made them still, no. Her attitude and how she carried herself, her physical appearance screamed and demanded respect.

She had blue-grey eyes, but they changed depending the light, they appeared to be green sometimes. She had an inquisitive stare, but through her eyes you could see wisdom and a certain amount of suffering. Her gaze seemed to penetrate everything, she looked someone and deconstructed it and rebuild it, like a machine, like you were a puzzle. She looked someone and it was like she understood and knew your deepest secrets.

She had middle long blond wavy hair and regal nose, with freckles in it. Her mouth now twisted in a smile.

\- I guess you’re wondering what is doing a high charge in this class. - she asked.

\- We do- the whole class said.

\- Well you’ve got astonishing grades and you do nothing of the syllabus. This matter has been brought to the attention of the Council and they’ve decided that you need a more unorthodox approach. Are they any questions?

\- Yes. What do you mean with “a more unorthodox approach”? –  a blond boy with glasses asked, he had been previously talking with some of his females classmates.

\- Good question. You’ll see it later- she answered.

\- That’s not even an answer-the same boy complained.

-But that’s what sometimes they will say you. They give you an order and you have to do it. They don’t give you a reason nor an explanation or a real answer. But you’re gonna see what I mean in a couple minutes. Be patient. ‘Cause I’m pretty sure you still have questions?

A girl raised her hand this time, asking for permission to speak out loud, thing they never did.

\-  Yes… Miss…?

-Elyssa Lyneus. Ma’am

\- What do you wanna ask Elyssa?

 -What’s your name? Who are you? What’s your story? We know that you’re Strategist but not who you are.

\- Interesting, and sensible too. You must know who you face, knowledge is power. My name is Alexandra von Hochheim. I’m not a military by choice, I'm an engineer as chosen career. I’ve been enrolled in military due to my intelligence and natural talent with the sword, and since then I‘ve been raising trough ranks.

\- And what about your soulmate? - another girl asked, this one loaded with makeup.

\- Yeah – a boy that was flirting with every walking female thing asked now.

\- Hum. The million gold coins question right? You want something spicy. I’m afraid you won’t get anything interesting from me, I haven’t met them.

\- You said “them” a gender neutral pronoun. - Elyssa pinpointed again, always perceptive of the details.

\- Yeah, I would definitely prefer if my soulmate was a woman. - Alexandra said joking, but still with a serious tone. Letting them know that she meant it seriously.

Everyone laughed at the joke, despite its seriousness.

\- So if you want it to be a woman, how would she be?

\- I can’t decide that, no one can. - She said earnestly. Then she added with a wink and a mischievous smile- But I hope she is pretty... and smart.

All the class laughed along. This time some of them fell to the ground giggling.

\- Where do you have your soul mark?

\- I better not answer that one. But don’t think dirty. It’s in a normal place.

\- You said that you’re surname was “von Hochheim” right? – a girl, who had dark brown eyes and jet black hair asked.

\- Right. First before we go on what’s your name?

\- Therese, Therese Wolfstein.   

\- Keep going on please.

\- Well, I read that **Hochgrif** , actual capital of the Imperium, was called some time ago, I mean, 1000 years ago Hochheim, if you’re called von Hochheim, that means that you’re from the imperium. Aside of that the particle von indicates nobility. So why are you here, if you don’t belong here?

\- Good history research. I'm indeed called “von Hochheim” due that my family was from the actual Hochgrif, my ancestors had an argument with in the family, and some of them emigrated here, but it wasn’t even called Wolfsburg back then.

-So you mean that you’re family has been here for centuries?

\- Yes. It’s been here for 12 centuries more or less. My family has been one of the founders of what we’ve accomplished today and what the society of Wolfsburg is today, my part of the family was always been the more progressive one.

\- I’m sorry to have questioned you’re linage, I don’t like outsiders that much, especially the Asterians. –Therese attempted to apologise.

\- Why do you dislike them? -  Alexandra questioned as she sat down at the desk.

\- Because they’re strangers – Therese answered.

\- And is that a reason to dislike them or is there something more?

-I uhm. My father says that the strangers are here to take our work away. And that they’re disgusting, and close minded too.

\- Is that a valid reason? Aren’t thy human’s too? We’re not perfect either. We’ve committed crimes and wars in the past, I think some of us still commit crimes.

\- Yeah they are.-Therese admitted softly.- They’re just like me, us.  

Realised she finally, being like thunderstruck, that she had denied unconsciously the obvious thing that they were just like her.  That her father had always said that belief and by that he didn’t let her think on her own.

\- May ask something? - the Strategist said.

\- Of course Alexandra, after what you made me realise…-Therese responded truthfully.

\- Who was the one that told you those things?

-I… My father.

\- I thought so.

\- You thought so?

-Yes, don’t take it wrong, your father is not a bad person and I didn’t even assume something like that. But I guessed that it was someone close to you, family probably, and with some authority, someone older, that could tell you that with enough frequency and credibility to not question it. –Alexandra assured.

\- Yes you’re right, aside I always was told to honour my parents.

\- And that’s a good think, actually the right thing to do. But our parents do what they think is best for us, but they can’t dictate who we are and what we think, we aren’t a way to fulfil they never accomplished dreams. We should be our own person.

\- I always tried to not disappoint them. - Therese mumbled.

\- I did the same, but sometimes it’s impossible be yourself and don’t let them down. Do you imagine that your soulmate is hypothetically from Asterium Emerita, what would you do or would have done?

\- I guess I would have met them and know them. And I would love them no matter what I guess.

\- Good to see you’ve changed your opinion, if this hypothetical situation was real and happened, you would be a mess, you would be torn, there would be a fight between you’re obligation and your heart and it would be painful. Oh and I’m not the only one using neutral pronouns class, beware of the gays and others…

The class chuckled lightly.

\- What do you thing about LGBTQ people or just gays if you want to short? I’m not picky about labels, they’re just that.

\- The soulmates gossip boy please what do you think? – Alexandra insisted.

\- Ehm. I’m Jay. I think that’s normal, I mean not that it wasn’t ever, but that it’s something that happens constantly, and you don’t choose your soulmate.

\- Yeah. You don’t choose with who you fall in love, besides some guys are hot. - a boy on Jay’s left said .

\- Yes Elyssa? You can speak up without permission you know, if everyone holds respect for the other and stays in silence. – the Strategist prompted.

\- I, uhm, as a member of the LGBTQ community I have to say, that you can figure out your sexuality without your soulmate, it doesn’t completely depend in that.

\- Yes, you can find love or something similar in someone that is not your soulmate, so you could find that in both men and women, that gives sense to the acronym. You can like just boys, just girls, both, not feel okay with your born sex, be pansexual…- the gossip soulmate girl or Jessica exposed.

\- Fantastic point. Jessica.

\- With what sexuality do you identify Alexandra? - Therese asked unsure.

\- I consider myself a lesbian. – she answered. - Something that you left out is that not everyone is as accepting as us in the Illianic Conglomerate. In Lusitania it’s just tolerated and sometimes accepted. And in Asterium Emerita and Eder homosexuality & Co are crimes, they can be punishable with death sometimes.

\- Alexandra what are we exactly learning? - the blonde boy from the beginning wanted to know.

\- Yeah. How do I explain this? Has someone a crayon? Judging by the drawings in here some of you have.

\- I do. - Jay said. Then he threw a green crayon that Alexandra caught without effort showing off her impressive reflexes.

Alexandra cleaned the blackboard and after that she started to draw 2 columns and write in them. In the one on the left she wrote: What we talked; and in the right column she wrote: What we learnt.

\- Okay class. What have talked through the whole class? If it may be in chronological order, please.

\- You talked with me about unorthodox methods. – blondie boy said.

\- Yeah and I didn’t answered like you wanted. What did you learned?

\- That we don’t receive always the answers or things we want. We have shut up and follow the chain of command. -  blondie/Luke stated.

\- You got it sharp eh.

\- Yes. You’re right, and I’m loving this class.

\- Thank you Luke. So I’m not that bad as teacher. What did we talked next?

\- We talked about you and who you were and your soulmates. - Elyssa affirmed.

And before Alexandra could say something Elyssa kept talking.

\- Aaand we learned that knowledge is power, that you should know who you’re facing.  And that you like girls.

-Perfect. What else?

\- I asked, I put in doubt your belonging as a true Wolfsburgian and you’re lineage. And I learned that I was misguided and that I judged you too soon. That everyone deserves to be treated with respect like the human beings they are.

\- Indeed and you gave us a History lesson. – Alexandra  added.

\- And you taught us to respect our parents but be our own person. - someone from the end of the class added.

\- I learned more about LGBTQ people and soulmates. And how to respect everyone. - Jay ended

\- And we learned about the troglodyte behaviour of other places respect the LGBTQ community and soulmates. And that we are pretty lucky. I hope that this changes and that they progress and accept them, because it’s not something they can change.

\- Luke what do you think? Have we learned?

\- Yes. But why we, you didn’t learn anything.

\- Trust me I did. I would be a horrible teacher, Strategist and engineer if I didn’t learnt from my students and companions. Was it an orthodox way of learning?

-NO!!- exclaimed all the class.

\- I’m glad then. So for next week this same period. First, I wanna a shield with your names in them. I want to know them, thought I suck with names. Second I want you to bring another set of clothes just in case and the ones that you were should be old, they will get dirty. We are going to do an experiment. And I dare to ask you 2 things as homework, number 1, enjoy everything and number 2, I want you to write anything, essay, story, research, random thoughts, jokes, poetry, whatever you come up with.

-YOU WILL COME BACK EVERY WEEK IN THIS CLASS PERIOD??!!!- Asked all the class excited.

-Yeah. I’ll try if my duties don’t keep me away. I promise. –  Alexandra swore.

-I sense a “But” in this. - Therese and Elyssa said at the same time.

\- Smart. Yes. There’s a but, you have to give a chance to the other professors, not grill them or ignore the right away, and you won’t have homework from them.

\- I guess this works. - Therese accepted.

-You need to promise me, like I did.

\- We promise. – all the class swore.

-‘Till next time. - the Strategist said before standing up and leaving. Then the bell rang.

\- See you soon. - hoped the class

For once the class remained seated, talking quietly with each other. No chattering and chasing around.

The chaos was erased. At least temporarily, though no one thought that it would in reality stay this way.

* * *

 

Alexandra left the school pleased. She had enjoyed the lesson, the kids in there were very bright and that was the reason why the teacher’s weren’t able to teach them. Those kids were always a couple steps before the professors. And they couldn’t bear the tedious normalcy. They needed more to satisfy their curiosity, not textbooks, something that challenged their minds. Alexandra understood them, she went through the same.

The lesson was fulfilling for them and herself. She felt good, teaching what she knew and not thinking about war, crimes and duties. She thought that she finally had found a little safe haven.

But her contentment was fading away as she neared the upper wall.

Her heart rate started to pick up as she drew closer to the Council Building. She felt an ache in the pit of her stomach due to nervousness. She didn’t knew what would be discussed in the meeting and she hated going blind. The fact that she couldn’t foresee the topic and its outcome unsettled her.

She couldn’t stop wondering what it would be about and thinking all the plausible ideas. She thought so hard that her head hurt.

She kept walking through the streets, she decided to show away those thoughts, and she locked them firmly in a compartment in her mind. Then she focused in the architecture around her, it was always easier to focus in something so exact and beautiful, but done by humans.

Alexandra loved architecture, she founded that it was a way to express feelings, to be perfection, to build a home… And the streets of Wolfsburg didn’t disappoint in what they had to offer, every house was different, with its personality. But they all coexisted.

The magnificent arcs, the high houses with lots of stories, the smaller ones, the black marble houses, the white ones, the red stone houses… the backyards or those beautiful gardens, the sculptures… The smell of healthy earth and fresh wet grass, the smell of food and products that were sold in one of the markets. Then she passed nearby the forge street and the air carried the scent of cracking fire, of iron and metals, the dense atmosphere that a lot of people didn’t liked but that Alexandra had learned to appreciate and love because the long hours spent there building another crazy project.

She kept going north and the streets were more steep as she neared the mountain peak were the upper wall was and were the important buildings such as the Council Building were placed.

She arrived to the upper wall and the gates were two guards were standing in the left and right side of the gate. There were more guard’s protecting the north entrance. At least six per tower, and there were two towers, flanking each side of the entrance.

\- Good morning Pike, morning to you to Daniels. - Alexandra greeted.

\- Good morning. Alexandra. – greeted back the guard that was in the left, Natalie Daniels.

\- Another meeting? – asked Pike.

\- Unfortunately yes. And I’m afraid I’m late again.

\- I think that they’re used to your unpunctuality. - said Natalie

\- Yep. They pretty much are, I gotta go. Hope you’ve got a calm shift.

\- No, that no. I’m bored to death. I want some action. - complained Pike. 

Alexandra started walking again, but not without leaving a laughter in that entrance. She initiated a more brisk pace, until she was almost running.

She suddenly stopped running, she had arrived to the Council Building. She stayed there, in front of the impressive construction, trying to catch her breath again and she contemplated the building like she did every time she went there.

She never ceased to be amazed by its grandiosity and beauty. The building was 12 stories high, with lots of windows, there were columns and arcs holding all the weight, there was a patio and gardens with fountains and places were to sit. In the building stood out an enormous cupola and some towers. There were Tudor arcs and some bridges connecting the main building to other minors or to the adjacent towers.

But what Alexandra loved most, was that in the façade were scenes of the story of the city and how it was built. Alexandra lived by one firm standard: You have to know your history and what you’ve been, you have to live your present, as it’s the last day and without regrets, but you have to live it looking at your future.

That low-relief represented part of it, it was the past of her family and her city, but she also lived her present in that edification and decided about hers and the others future.

But in that front door, was something that the Strategist carried in her heart, in the front door, in the middle of the stairs that allowed the entrance to the building was a statue.

The statue was of a wolf that stood in the front, with a lion on its left and that had one of the legs over the wolf protectively and over those two was an eagle flying. The wolf represented loyalty, the lion symbolized bravery and the eagle meant wit.

Those were three qualities she valued a lot. That made her the person she was. However, she also liked to interpret it like that the wolf meant family, the lion determination and the eagle freedom

Finally after travelling down into her memory, she snapped back and entered the building without hesitation. Walking through a long corridor until she arrived to the chamber with the vault. Where the meeting was held. She took her seat and like always when she arrived it started, because she was late and it began when she finally made it.

-Finally you’ve made it Strategist von Hochheim. - said Theodore, the main chairman in the council.

\- I apologise for my retard, I was imparting a lesson in that class that has caused so much trouble.

\- It’s good to see that you did something productive that excuses you’re retard, at least it wasn’t one of your idiocies. - affirmed bitterly Marcus, a man that Alexandra despised with all of her soul, and her feelings were mutual for both.

\- May you stop, please. We’ve already lost time, we don’t need your childish bantering. - said evenly Andrew Morrison, the other Strategist and childhood friend from Alexandra.

\- Like you are someone to talk. You’re her friend – retorted Marcus back.

\- Enough Marcus. Let’s make it quick. – said Theodore with resolve.

\- We want to change the way of thinking in Asterium Emerita, we want to become allies and perhaps something more. So we want that you think a strategy to how accomplish that. And it has to be reasonable. – informed Adrianna, second in command of the city representatives.

\- But they haven’t done anything to us. – said Andrew.

\- Not yet. – Replied worried Alexandra. - It’s a matter of survival as I see it. The Imperium will want to expand, and we are the firsts in their list of enemies and expansion. They crazy King allies himself with Eder and we all know that it’s pretty sure that he forces his sister, soon to be Queen, to marry someone from Lusitana.

\- Perfect, you got it quickly. And we didn’t even explained anything. – commented Adrianna.

\- So we are just going to try to change a way of thinking in a matter of years? Are you insane? – exploded Andrew.

\- Yes, we are going to do it. It’s they or us. Besides they need to stop being puppets from King and Queen. – said nonchalantly Marcus, right for once.

\- The Imperium is now in a small crisis, this is the only opportunity we have, besides there are some people in there that want the monarchy out and more freedom. Especially concerning soulmates…- offered Theodore.

\- We do not have a say in this, right? - asked rhetorically Morrison.

\- Unfortunately no. It’s survival. We’ll try to keep this pacific, but we should be prepared to engage too. – stated Adrianna.

\- Until when do we have to plan the strategy? – inquired Alexandra.

\- You have 1 week, 2 tops. – Adrianna told them.

\- Okay that will suffice. Can we leave?

\- Yes, you are dismissed. – ended Theodore.

Andrew left quickly, with an angry, preoccupied and in the end understanding face. After a couple seconds Alexandra raised from her seat and left too. Lost in her thoughts, starting to think possible plans and stratagems. And thinking of this nearing conflict. That would kick them sooner or later.

But the worst was yet to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment on whatever you want and let me know what you think, but respect the opinion of the others please.
> 
> Advise and encouragement is greatly appreciated, I get easily demotivated.  
> I can't upload the image of the map, if someone can explain how to do it, it would save me alot of trouble.
> 
> Until next time.


End file.
